The Cylon-Free New Caprican Summer
by fragrantfields
Summary: In a New Caprica blissfully free of Cylons, Bill and Laura share a lazy summer afternoon...


The New Caprican sun was high in the sky when he finally came out to join Laura, icy drink in his hand. Bill's skin was sweat-damp under his shirt, and he was immensely grateful he'd finally gotten a roof over the cabin porch. It cast a cool-looking shade that looked inviting as frak…and his Laura looked equally inviting stretched out on a rough-hewn chaise lounge.

"We going to town today?" he asked.

"Maybe later," she said lazily. "Feels so good here. Come join me."

He supposed there were things he should be doing, but now that he thought about it, there was nothing that couldn't wait. He shucked off his shirt and pants in no time, reveling in the sultry air against his skin as he made his way to his equally naked lover.

"Good book?" He nodded at the novel in Laura's hands as he laid his palm on her smooth stomach.

"It's okay. I've read it three times before." She sighed. "It's kind of sad, knowing how it'll come out."

He gently pulled the book away and set it on the floor. "Sometimes it's sad," he agreed. "Sometimes knowing how things'll come out can be nice." He leaned over and brushed his lips over her breast, taking the nipple between his teeth until she whimpered, then rasped over the tight peak with his tongue.

"No—nobody's due to come visit or anything, are they?" she asked, already parting her legs as his fingers trailed up and down her belly.

"Nope. We've got all day," he said. "Your skin's so salty here." He pressed his lips to the swell of her beast, lapping and sucking until she arched.

"It's the heat…who knew this place could be so frakking hot in the summer?" she said. Her skin was suffused with a rosy glow, from the heat and from what he was doing.

"Maybe this'll help."

Bill picked an ice cube from his glass and trailed it down, down her chest, to her tightening belly. "Oh, Gods, Bill, that feels—" She gave a soft squeal as his drew the icy shard lower, running it over her folds until it melted into her red-gold curls.

"Too cold?" He didn't wait for her response, instead moving to kneel between her thighs and following the trace of melted ice with his tongue.

Any thought of reading, chores, or anything else seemed lost as Laura squirmed under him, finally throwing her legs over his shoulders and grabbing the arms of the lounge with a death-grip. Bill stopped the gentle teasing and buried himself in her wet heat, giving her the rough licks and firm suckling that always got her off.

At the last minute, her back half-off the lounge, he fished out another piece of ice and popped it in his mouth. When he began eating her again, he could feel her stiffen, heard her confused "Bill?"…and then she was coming apart under him, calling to the gods, winding her fingers roughly into his hair and pulling him even closer.

She arched more when he slipped his still-cool fingers inside her grasping center. He pulled back enough to see the rosy flush of her cunt, lush and swollen. His cock was pressed between his belly and the cushion she lay on, a quickening, maddening throb running through his flesh.

iThis isn't my rack, or her cot, /ihe told himself. iNobody's waiting with reports. We've got all the time in the worlds. /i He bent back down and began again, the press of her heels on his back spurring him on.

She was practically boneless when he stopped, her second orgasm slowly winding down. Sliding into her was like sliding into their pond on the hottest part of the day, soothing, welcoming…then wildly energizing. He loved her like this…moving against him like a swelling wave, higher, higher, then cresting, her nails digging into his back. Then her eyes met his and the fire began flashing up his spine so strong it was almost scary. He wondered, as he shot into her, if it was possible to frak yourself to death…then the world exploded in a swirl of color and light.

.

* * *

.

"We should go inside," she murmured later.

He kissed the top of her head. "You have something you need to do?"

She smiled against his chest. "Nope. My calendar's completely free."

"Then I think we should just enjoy this. Enjoy being lazy for a change."

She snuggled closer. "Not gonna tell me to get my fat lazy ass outa my rack?"

"Guess I've changed my thoughts on that." He stroked her back. "Besides, it's _our _rack now."

She hummed in agreement.

i_Who knew living on this mudball would be like this? /i _He watched the sun slip towards the horizon in perfect contentment, the love of his life in his arms.


End file.
